


Monthly Dinner

by moviefan



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7037197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan/pseuds/moviefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up a week after 'Movie Night' left off. Mac and Dennis have their first monthly dinner since Mac told Dennis how he felt about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monthly Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing smut. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to ViciousInnocence for the beta :)

It had been a week since Mac had told Dennis he was in love with him. Mac felt like he’d gotten a lot off his chest and he was happy that Dennis felt the same about him, even if he wouldn’t actually put it into words. It had been hard to contain how happy he was with Dennis around the rest of the gang. He worried a little, though, because he wasn’t sure if they all knew, or suspected about him and Dennis. But for the most part, Mac felt ridiculously happy.  
He smiled so often and was usually in such a good mood at the bar, he noticed even Frank and Charlie giving each other looks. Dennis was pretty much his normal self, except he would put an arm around Mac more often or occasionally squeeze Mac’s body and wink at him when the rest of the gang would get distracted by an argument. Even those small moments of contact would make Mac blush and Dennis would look pleased with himself.

With both of them still crashing at Dee’s, they hadn’t had much time alone together since their first real kiss. So Mac had been really looking forward to their upcoming monthly dinner. The only change to their usual routine was Dennis helping Mac pick out dress clothes before securing his tie, and sharing a quick kiss before they headed out. They were seated at a nice table at Guigino’s, although Dennis inspected his chair carefully for any defaults before he sat down. It took mere seconds for their waiter to recognize them, and he sighed, forcing a smile as he approached to take their orders.  
“Welcome to Guigino’s. What can I get you gentlemen this evening?” the waiter asked with barely veiled annoyance.  
Mac and Dennis ordered and the waiter walked away.  
“Did he seem kind of tense to you?” Mac asked.  
“Yeah. Can’t imagine why. You would think that a waiter would be more friendly.” Dennis answered.  
“Exactly. I think this bozo picked the wrong line of work.” Mac said.

  
They were almost finished their meals when Mac felt Dennis rub his foot against his and then slowly up his leg. Mac was grateful for the long tablecloths, but it didn’t stop him getting nervous.  
“Dude, do you have to do that here?” Mac asked with a mixture of nerves and irritation.  
“Come on, no one can see us.” Dennis said, smiling. “Well, it might be a little…embarrassing when we get up to leave if you keep doing that.”  
Dennis was still smiling in the way that Mac couldn’t help finding annoyingly sexy, as he felt Dennis’ wandering toes dropping away to the floor. Mac felt nervous, Dennis always had this power over him. But things were different now, he didn’t have to hide it anymore. He hurriedly downed the last mouthfuls of his wine for courage, before he reached his hand across the table and squeezed Dennis’ hand, stomach fluttering with excitement.

  
“Hey, sorry about that, this is pretty new to me still. But I know it’s been a while since it’s just been us. And…I can’t believe I’m doing this now, to be honest.”  
Dennis looked at Mac with a strange amount of tenderness.  
“So,” Mac said boldly, sounding more confident than he expected, causing a smirk of his own to spread across his features.  
“What’s your record time for getting back to the apartment from here?”

Mac started kissing Dennis against the apartment door the second they had locked it behind them, groping blindly against the wall until he managed to find the light switch.  
“Thank God, Dee’s car is gone,” Dennis said between kisses.  
Their hands wandered frantically as they touched each other sloppily while they made out. Mac experimentally ground his knee slowly against Dennis’ crotch, loving the noise he made into his mouth at the contact. Rapidly they had removed each other’s jacket, shirts, and ties (Mac almost choking Dennis in his haste to pull his tie off to expose more skin. Dennis had laughed it off before removing the tie himself while Mac blushed from embarrassment.) Dennis unzipped his pants and pushed them and his underwear down, stepping out of his clothes deliberately slowly. He kept his eyes on Mac’s the whole time, and for a minute, Mac felt lightheaded, feeling thankful he had the wall at his back to lean back on. He’d seen Dennis naked countless times from watching his sex tapes, but this was different. Now Dennis was close to him, naked, already hard, and looking at Mac intently with lust.

  
“Please tell me this isn’t a dream” Mac breathed out.  
“It’s real, babe,” Dennis answered as he pressed his body against Mac’s and kissed his neck.  
Mac was unable to stop the gasp that came with feeling Dennis’ erection against his pants, himself also becoming harder at the contact. When he felt Dennis’ hands undoing his pants and pushing his underwear about his thighs, he felt like he had to be dreaming…But then Dennis was grabbing him by the waist, pressing their naked bodies together and biting his lips. Mac knew there was no way he could be imagining something which felt so overwhelmingly, perfectly, real. He felt Dennis’ cock twitch against his own and moaned into his mouth. Dennis pulled away with a self-satisfied smirk, before trailing small kisses and touches down Mac’s chest and abdomen until he was kneeling in front of him.  
“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Dennis purred, looking up at Mac sinfully, while slowly stroking him.

When Mac felt Dennis’ breath against his cock, he had to remind himself to breathe. But when Dennis’ warm, wet mouth enveloped him he couldn’t stop his lungs stuttering out oxygen. Mac looked down to see Dennis looking up at him, eyes burning, eager to please, maybe a little unsure. For some reason, this made it even hotter to Mac. Dennis was never vulnerable with any of the women in his sex tapes. Mac couldn’t help smiling smugly, running a hand through his friend’s hair and giving an encouraging groan as Dennis took him deeper into his mouth. Mac felt one of Dennis’ hands playing with his balls as he sucked him, the grip he had in Dennis’ hair tightening sharply. Suddenly though, Dennis pulled off and started sucking on his index finger, Mac noticing that his other hand had been stroking himself the entire time.

  
“I have an idea,” Dennis said, grinning wickedly.  
Dennis moved the wet finger from the back of Mac’s balls to trace gently up the crack of his ass.  
“Dennis!” Mac gasped in shock, knocking his head back against the wall as the finger teased around his hole, until he felt himself start to relax. When the finger gently started to push in and explore, Mac bit his lip, willing himself not to come yet. He felt so close, like his body was surely going to melt down the wall of the apartment. He chanced looking down to see Dennis steadily stroking himself while he applied little kisses and licks to Mac’s head, lapping at the precome that collected there. Amidst staggered breaths, Dennis looked close himself, but was clearly determined to get his friend off as well. The fact that he was devoting so much attention to pleasuring Mac was incredibly hot. Mac had never known this side of Dennis existed, and it made his heart swell that he was still learning new things about his best friend of over twenty years. Everything was getting too intense, and he wasn’t going to last long.

  
“Den…Den, I’m gonna-" Dennis gave one more quick swipe of his tongue across Mac’s head.  
“Give it to me, baby boy,” Dennis murmured, his voice rough, before quickly taking Mac as deep as he could.  
An intense wave of pleasure hit Mac suddenly as he exploded into Dennis’ mouth. After coming down from his high, he realized his loud cries of “Oh, God” and “Fuck, Dennis” had probably woken up the neighbors.

Mac looked down to see that Dennis had swallowed most of it, with a tiny bit dripping from his mouth. Dennis looked on the edge of orgasm himself, eyes glassy and his face hot and flushed. As Dennis reached for his cock, Mac suddenly heard himself speak.  
“Stand up,” he ordered.  
Dennis looked up, a little surprised, but excited, as he followed Mac’s instruction.

  
Mac pulled Dennis close at the waist, his other hand roughly stroking him, unskilled but determined. Mac loved the sounds he was drawing out of Dennis as he felt his hands coming to rest on his shoulders.  
Mac suddenly felt brave, having pride to help him at this point, and he couldn’t stop the torrent of the dirty things he’d ever imagined saying to Dennis coming out.  
“Oh, fuck. Yeah, you like that, huh Dennis? That’s it, you love my hand on your cock don’t you? You’re gonna come for me, aren’t you, baby. You’re gonna fuckin’ come just for me.”  
Dennis’ body tensed, his hips jerking up, and he released a cry that was somewhere between a shout and a sob. His frame shuddered as come spilled into Mac’s hand and across their stomachs.

After cleaning up and changing into the clothes they slept in, they lay cuddled on the couch together. Mac gently kissed Dennis’ temple.  
“I can’t believe we waited that long. What the hell were we thinking?” Dennis said.  
“I don’t know, man. I know that I’m done feeling ashamed, though. I spent so much time hating myself for how I felt about you. What’s the point of living like that? Doing stuff like that, or just even…you…make me feel alive, like anything is possible.” Mac answered.  
“Wow, are you always this poetic after you get off?” Dennis laughed.  
“Shut up, man”, Mac grinned, hiding his embarrassment by swatting him with a pillow from the couch.  
“Oh hey, there’s a note on the table. I didn’t even notice.”, Dennis observed, getting up to fetch it and sitting back down again.

  
“Hitting the town with Artemis for a Sex & The City girl’s night”, Dennis read aloud, “Also, everyone knows you’re together, idiots, and we’re totally cool with it. You guys are about as subtle as an elephant. Have fun on your big monthly date thing, but if you go anywhere near my bed, I’ll gouge your eyes out while you sleep and feed them to Charlie’s cats. Later, boners. D.”  
“Huh, that’s cool about the gang.”, Mac remarked.  
“Yeah. We’re really gonna need to find our own place again, though” Dennis said.  
“Definitely”, replied Mac.


End file.
